As Far As The Rules Go
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: The past has a lot of backgrond we don't even know. The Yami's all have their own bodies. Please read to find out more. I promise this will be good.


1st off I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is purely fan made.

2nd I do own myself.

3rd and very important, thank you to all my friends, who have told me I can write this. And thank you for those who made a profile for yourself. If ya haven't made one yet there is still time.

In this tale the past is relived through the eyes of a girl who once lived an ancient world, where demons and monsters were real. in this tale the Yami's have their own bodies and no longer have to be apart of their Hikari's. Yami Means Dark or Darkness. Hikari means Light. I ask that you keep in mind that some things are not just what they seem. Some things in this may not make a lot of sense in the beginning, but keep reading and I promise that all of it will come together in a small period of time, just bear with me okay.

Well here goes.

As Far As The Rules Go

Chapter one: Do not ask whom the duel deals, for it deals for you

Three days ago. 9-15-2007 9:58pm, Tokyo Japan. In an Empty dance club, two blocks from the game shop. Nine people, friends and enemies stood waiting to find out why they were all here.

The Pharaoh Atem was shocked to say the least. Bakura stood laughing his ass off, until she walked in. There she was, the same as 5,000 years ago. Her hair was the sill the same dark black and still down to her ass. Her eyes still the same silver color. She was still the same five foot nothing under a 100 pounds little annoyance . She was wearing a black miniskirt with a red lace top and black knee high boots. Her skin was still pale, not that snow white pale, but lightly sun kissed pale. Malik Smirked as she walked past him to get to the center of the large room.

"If your all are wondering, I'm the one who sent the email saying to be here." same damned voice.

"How do you know all of us? are you the new bad guy or something?" Joey was shocked for some odd reason and had to voice what was on everyone's mind, or what he thought was on everyone's mind.

Bakura quickly put him in his place "No, you moron!She is anything but bad or evil!"

the girl lowered her head kind of shamefully. Then she smiled lifting her head "So you all remember me?"

Atume, Bakura and Malik all nodded their head 'yes'. Yugi, Ryou, and Marik were in a state of shock, that their Yami's knew this girl.

"In this life time I am known as Caitlin." the next part she would say clearly in Egyptian "I do not fully have back all of my memories, but do not be fooled for I remember you three. I just do not remember the rolls you all played back then. I do not know what all happened in that life time, just that I knew you." the last part she said in Japanese "I need help." She finished calmly.

Three days later 9-18-2007 11:27pm. Atume lay awake in his bed. Across from him Yugi was sound asleep in his bed. Della had come and asked him for help, no now she was Caitlin. Was the past replaying itself? Was what drove her to come to Egypt all those years ago truly starting over? If so then once more the world was in danger. Danger from far darker forces then he wished to deal with. He would handle this, for he was no one to be scared of these he knew he might lose, if he did this on his own. For not all of the wars yet to come would he fight by dueling. At long last sleep was starting to take over him. As his eyes closed against his will the last thought which ran though his mind was "I wish for it to end differently this time...I do not want to lose you again..." the rest of his thoughts were cut off as his tiredness won and he passed into a white world of dreams.

9-18-2007 3:28am. Caitlin lay awake in her over sized bed. The navy blue sheets and comforter that matched held no rest for her. She looked to the white roof of the bed room of her apartment. Since she could not sleep she tossed her bare legs over the side of the bed. A tattoo could be seen on each leg. on the left a a butterfly that went from red, to pink, and lastly to black. It was small and so was the one on the right. A blue heart with Celtic knotting and pink highlights, it was larger then the butterfly but not by much. As she passed the room in the hallway she looked at the tattoo between her breasts, a blue pentagram. She sat down in a large wooden chair in the living room. the walls of the room were a light blue and had many photos hung among them. she switched on her computer and waited for it to load. Some of her friends from America were on-line, but another person shocked her. Once realizing she might not be the only one awake in japan at that hour was alright, that is until she got a message from them.


End file.
